dictators_pagefandomcom-20200213-history
Antanas Snieckus
Snieckus Antanas 1903 01 01 Bubleliai (Naumiesits district) The Russian Empire 22 January 1947 Druskininikai(buried in vilnius),Lithuanian Soviet figure.During World War I in 1915 he and his family withdrew to Russia. After studying at the Lithuanian Gymnasium in Voronezh, after the February 1917 revolution, he became a supporter of the Russian Social Democratic Workers' Party (Bolsheviks). In 1918 he returned to Lithuania, in 1920 he joined the illegal Lithuanian Communist Party (CPL). Arrested in 1921 for anti-state communist activity, released after missing clues, traveled illegally to Soviet Russia. He lived in Smolensk until 1925, graduated from the Smolensk University Workers' Faculty, worked for the LCP Center Committee publishing house, edited communist publications. Involved in criminal operations of special purpose units against insurgent peasants. From 1925 he worked for the Communist International In 1925-26 he studied at the G. Plekhanov Folk Economy Institute in Moscow. Sent to Lithuania to organize communist activities in early 1927, co-opted to the LCP Central Committee , was a member of his secretariat, the Truth newspaper , Editor of Fascism. Arrested in 1930, sentenced to 15 years for anti-state activities in early 1931. in prison. When the USSR and Lithuania exchanged political prisoners in 1933 he was released into the Soviet Union. Served on the Communist International Executive Committee, Communist Press. In 1935 he became a member of the Political Bureau of the LCP Central Committee. In 1936 he came to Kaunas illegally, in 1936-40 I Secretary of the LCP Central Committee. 1938 With the arrest of Z. Angariet by the USSR NKVD and the nearly breakdown of the LCP's ties with the Communist International, he was repeatedly prevented from going to Moscow, hiding from NKVD foreign agents and the Lithuanian police. Arrested at the end of 1939, sentenced to 8 years. in prison. 06 June 1940 After the occupation of Lithuania by the USSR, he was released from prison and appointed Director of the Security Department of the Ministry of the Interior. July 7, 1940 the so-called People's Seimas representative, chairman of the Mandate Commission. August 8, 1940 The Political Bureau of the Central Committee of the Allied Communist Party (Bolshevik) was approved as the 1st Secretary of the Central Committee of the LCP. With others, he helped the Soviet Union annex Lithuania, persecuted state, political and public figures of the Republic of Lithuania. With the start of the USSR-German War, he retired to the USSR on June 6, 1941. There was a Soviet Army Sixteenth Lithuanian Rifle Division one of the organizers, from the end of 1942 - the head of the staff of the Soviet Lithuanian partisan movement (Soviet partisans in Lithuania ). On 7 July 1944 he returned to Lithuania. He was obedient to the decisions of the Central Committee of the CPSU, supported and encouraged repression in the postwar period, and resisted Lithuania's Soviet occupation regime. deportation, deportation of the population (signed deportation documents; deportations of the Lithuanian population ), In the mid-1950s, opposed the amnesty and rehabilitation of political prisoners and exiles initiated by Khrushchev. On the initiative of A. Sniečkus, in 1957, the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the LSSR adopted orders prohibiting the return of former leaders of the Republic of Lithuania from the places of imprisonment and exile, participants of resistance to the Soviet occupation regime, and contributed to the Sovietisation, ), forced collectivization , Persecution of the Catholic Church, clergy and believers, destruction of the cultural heritage (monuments, books) of the Republic of Lithuania. Believed in communism ideals, were against Lithuania's independence, seeking only its greater independence in the Soviet Union. Prohibited any political initiatives. Being a careful, willful, good administrator, he was able, without changing his political views, to maneuver, to please the leadership of the USSR, to adapt to the changing political situation in the USSR and to turn some events in time to his own advantage. 1944-53 was able to employ many Lithuanian workers of the Soviet nomenclature (nomenclature ) to protect against repression. After the death of J. Stalin (1953) he acted more independently, more in the interests of Lithuania: supported the raising of Lithuanians to the most important positions, the new Lithuanian intelligentsia, favored Lithuanian culture, education, did not encourage immigration from other USSR republics to oppose or not follow the instructions of the USSR leadership. In Moscow and the colonists in Lithuania, he was repeatedly accused of localism and nationalism. November 11, 1944 - March 19, 1947 Lithuanian Bureau of the Central Committee of the Union Communist Party (Bolshevik) ) member, 1941-52 candidate for membership of this committee; since 1952 belonged to the CPSU Central Committee. From 1940 Deputy of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR, member of the Presidium, from 1941 Deputy of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR. Category:Europe's dictators Category:Communism Category:Atheistic dictatorship Category:Authoritarian Leaders Category:Deceased